Nowëlle pour Itachi
by Etelena
Summary: L'hivers s'était doucement installé sur la région que parcouraient les deux membres de l'Akatsuki, progressant lentement. Kisame se prépare pour un noël unique... Attention: spoil sur le père noël.Chapitre bonus:romance version Itakisa
1. Chapter 1: La Mission

Auteur : Fanofsamwise (ici Etelena)

Titre : Nowëlle pour Itachi

Disclamer : Pas à moi, (heureusement) sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que le manga partirait en cacahuettes.

Note : Joyeux Nowëlle à tout ceux qui me liront (même si c'est en plein été qu'ils lisent …) et particulièrement à Feuwise & aux Yoshistes (s'ils lisent …)

J'ai écris cette fic comme cadeau cette grande occasion (qu'est Nowëlle) et aussi par-ce que l'histoire m'est venue après un rêve…

Petite rewiew si ça vous a plût ? (ou aussi si ça ne vous a pas emballé)

(désolé pour le début de ma fic … mais après elle s'arrange, c'est comme les frères, enfin j'espère )

(mais oui je sais écrire noël ! mais c pas comme ça que je dit d'habitude !)

La Mission

L'hiver s'était doucement installé sur la région que parcouraient les deux membres de l'Akatsuki, progressant lentement de villes en villes.

L'arrivée du froid s'était fais ressentir: les lièvres s'étaient vêtues de leurs chaud manteaux blancs et les arbres à l'inverse avaient perdu leurs dernières feuilles.

Kisame avançait maladroitement piétinant la neige blanche qu'Itachi avait déjà pris soin d'aplatir.

Le pauvre requin se tordait la cheville et trébuchait encore plus que d'habitude: cette foutue neige qui cachait tout les obstacles !

Mais surtout, il y avait en ce moment dans l'esprit de Kisame, quelque chose de bien plus important; cela le travaillait continuellement depuis deux jours, date où les "Ninja-du-Feu" (pas les ninjas de Konoha mais une sorte de pompier local) étaient venus vendre... non ... offrir en échange de rien (hum, hum) un CALENDRIER !

Haaa ... vraiment, comment peut-on avoir si peu de chance ?

Pour une foi qu'il forçait quelqu'un à lui offrir gratuitement quelque chose, c'était pour découvrir une terrible nouvelle! Il aurait mieux fait de leur laisser leur foutu calendrier!

-"Haaaa !!!

Et cette foutue neige, ces foutus trous, et ces foutus arbres piquants, qu'ils aillent au diable eux aussi !!!

J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à penser !

Non! Il fallait qu'il oublie, cette pensée l'effrayait trop, il n'était pas prêt! Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier !!!

C'était pas tous les jours que ...

Non, non, non, pensons à autre chose...

Ho! Quelles belles empreintes… à qui sont elles ? ...

Haaa ... ça marche paaaaas...

Ho! Un lapin blanc, il est choupi !

Tient, Itachi s'en approche! Il le trouve mignon lui aussi ?

Haaa! OO ...

Itachi vient de choisir le dîner de ce soir.

Ce soir ?

On est bientôt le soir ! (Quelle lucidité Kisame !)

Ca me rapproche encore plus DU jour !

Rien à faire, je repense toujours à la même chose...

Depuis que je suis avec Itachi, on passe nos années sans s'en rendre compte, mais on a oublié NOWËLLE !!! (Kisame aussi l'écrit comme ça)

On y avait pensé la première foi mais ...

Kisame renifla... les souvenirs tristes ça fait toujours renifler...et les début de rhume aussi.

Cette année là, la révélation l'avait frappé, déchirant son pauvre petit coeur innocent et naïf... mais la dure réalité s'était infiltrée dans la plaie pour l'empêcher à jamais de cicatriser.

Haaa ! Pourquoi briser les rêves de ceux qui y tiennent?

Pourquoi Itachi lui avait-il dit que ... Le Papa-nowëlle n'existait pas?

C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux, avait crié Kisame...

Alors Itachi lui avait expliqué, l'histoire avec les petits, les cadeaux et aussi que les traîneaux ne volaient pas, pas plus que les rennes d'abord. De plus même si tous les lutins travaillaient tous les jours de l'année et même avec d'énormes machines au pôle Nord, ils n'arriveraient pas à faire assez de cadeaux pour tout le monde.

De là, le requin avait assuré que ce n'était que des détails et que ce n'était en rien des problèmes pour le Papa-nowëlle. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il passerait quand même apporter les cadeaux!

Il n'était jamais passé...

Depuis le temps, Kisame s'était rendu compte qu'Itachi ne se trompait que rarement (sauf en cuisine) et que le Papa-nowëlle, existant ou pas, ne venait plus et ne viendrait plus ...

Et c'était ça LA révélation!

Kisame s'essuya le nez dans sa manche ( plus de mouchoirs).

Il se redressa en regardant au loin et il se dit pour lui même:

"J'ai compris maintenant, c'est moi qui dois aider le Papa-nowëlle! C'est la mission qu'il m'a confié !"

¤¤¤

Rien à faire, c'était le Néant (avec un grand N et rien dedans).

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu d'idée du tout non plus!

Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ne convenait pas vraiment ; c'était surtout des idées que lui aurait apprécié…

Mais Itachi n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes goûts… Alors, que faire ?

A un moment, il avait eu un projet, un cadeau original, plein de bonnes intentions :

Kisame avait porté son choix sur la musique.

Grâce à cela, on pouvait exprimer ses émotions ou rendre une atmosphère plus joyeuse ou entraînante… et même apaiser les tensions.

Si Itachi faisait de la musique, Kisame pourrait peut être mieux le comprendre…

Il fallait un instrument différents des autres, spécial, comme Itachi !

Et qui puisse émettre plusieurs sortent de mélodies : aussi bien entraînantes que nostalgiques ; en fonction de ce qu'Itachi voudrait faire.

Sans oublier un instrument qui ai de la valeur, Itachi était un Uchiwa tout de même !

Un instrument rare… puisque les Uchiwa étaient en voie d'extinction !

Un instrument puissant qui montre toute l'agilité de son possesseur, en bref :

Un accordéon.

Ca aurait vraiment ravi Kisame, un tel instrument !

Malheureusement, la vision qui avait pris place dans son esprit… l'avait fait revoir la compatibilité entre Itachi et un accordéon.

Imaginer l'Uchiwa accompagnant la mélodie qu'il jouait d'un chant et d'une danse folklorique… ça faisait un peu bizarre… Et puis, qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'Itachi savait jouer de l'accordéon ?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Haa ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver des points commun entre Itachi et un accordéon !

Mais … c'est à cause du rêve que j'ai fait (hé oui, on ne choisit pas ce qu'on rêve … Kisame qui offre un accordéon à Itachi … c'était marrant !)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bon… pour la nuit, une lampe torche ? (Pour la nuit… hum, hum)

Mais depuis quand quelqu'un possédant le Sharingan avait-il besoin d'une lampe pour voir dans la nuit ???

Ok, Kisame ne voyait rien mais …

Haaaaa !

Il n'y avait vraiment rien qui correspondait à Itachi !

T.T

Pourtant…

C'était étrange mais bien que Kisame n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui plairait à Itachi, il savait néanmoins ce qui ne lui plaisait pas…

Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble dans l'Akatsuki Kisame connaissait assez Itachi pour prévoir ses réactions !

Tout n'était pas perdu…

Kisame sourit dans l'air froid de l'hiver :

Il trouverait quelque chose et à temps!

Pourquoi pas une petite fouine? ()

Nan, ça, ça serait du suicide !

…………………………………………………………………………………………

() Au cas où, je rappelle qu' « Itachi » veut dire « fouine » d'ailleurs il m'est parfois difficile de ne pas taper « la fouine marchait …blabla… »

Il me fait trop rire avec ses petits yeux rouges !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

¤¤¤

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, balayant la neige qui tombait continuellement. Les bourrasques transportaient les flocons partout, ils s'infiltraient dans les vêtements, gênaient la vue …

Il se mêlaient à la chevelure ébène d'Itachi : une fine poudre pâle perdue dans un océan sombre.

Kisame regardait le contraste avec admiration : seul son coéquipier pouvais avoir du style dans une tempête de neige. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il pourrait rester toute sa vie à côté de lui, le regardant.

Mais la neige qui lui fouettait le visage le ramena à son vrai centre d'intérêt du moment.

Pff… reprenons, le Papa-Nowëlle, voulait qu'on prouve son existence à Itachi, comment faire ?

D'habitude Itachi disait : « Je ne peux pas croire ce que je ne voit pas ».

Donc …

Il fallait qu'il voie le Papa-Nowëlle !

C'était donc ça la solution !

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? (J'ai toujours rêvé d'introduire cette stupide phrase dans un texte)

Cette année à Nowëlle, je serais le Père-Nowëlle pour Itachi !

…

Reste à savoir comment faire…

Faire le Père-Nowëlle ce n'était pas le problème, mais lui ressembler…

Surtout quand on a le physique d'un requin blanc congelé croisé avec un rugbyman (et qu'on a un teint bleuâtre pas très ragoûtant !)

Non, ce n'était pas ça !!!

Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le Père-Nowëlle parce que personne ne l'a jamais vu !

Habits rouges et barbe, ok, mais la principale contrainte à respecter, c'était de ne pas être reconnu.

Alors :

- Prendre un grand bain pour masquer son odeur, acheter du fond de teint (ou en emprunter à Itachi) pour ne plus être bleu, se fournir des vêtements et une barbe blanche (pour le traîneau on fera sans…)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bon je coupe le chapitre en 2, comme ça… ça fera 2 chapitres !!

Heu…

Rewiew ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Père nowëlle?

Père-nowëlle ?

Auteur : Fanofsamwise (ici Etelena)

Titre : Nowëlle pour Itachi

Disclamer : Pas à moi, (heureusement) sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que le manga partirait en cacahuettes.

Note : Joyeux Nowëlle à tout ceux qui me liront (même si c'est en plein été qu'ils lisent …) et particulièrement à Feuwise & aux Yoshistes (s'ils lisent …)

J'ai écris cette fic comme cadeau cette grande occasion (qu'est Nowëlle) et aussi par-ce que l'histoire m'est venue après un rêve…

Petite rewiew si ça vous a plût ? (ou aussi si ça ne vous a pas emballé)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kisame parcouru en courant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son coéquipier.

-« Héé, Itachi !

- Mm…

- On est en plein hiver, ça te dirait pas d'aller aux sources chaudes, hein ? Ca serait cool, non ? Et puis ça réchaufferait :

- Les sources…

-OUI ! Je suis sûr qu'on y sera bien et ça va être nowëlle, on pourrait se détendre un peu ? On va traverser la petite ville là bas, on mangera quelque chose et …

- Je voudrais des Yakitoris.

- On y va hein !?

- …

- Ok ? Alors, c'est parti !

¤¤¤

Kisame trépignait d'impatience !

Quand ils seraient dans la ville, ils mangeraient autre chose que ces pauvres lapins qui peuplent les forêts de ce petit pays, de plus en ville il y aurait un marché plein de tissus, parfaits pour faire le costume !

Haaa ! Vraiment, quand il voulait, il était intelligent.

Mais il restait encore un problème dans ce plan infaillible (mdr), comment se débarrasser d'Itachi pour acheter le tissu ?

Bon, on improvisera le moment venu.

¤¤¤

- Yeah ! On est juste arrivés et y'a déjà un resto à l'entrée de la ville !

- Je le vois.

- Vient Itachi, BONJOUR Mr !!!

Kisame offrit au vendeur un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

- Heuu… oui ?

- Des Yakitoris !

Installés à une table, Itachi profitant des brochettes, en face de Kisame qui se creusait la tête pour laisser seul Itachi quelque temps.

- Kisame, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Haa…oui,… Je reviens je vais aux toilettes !

Bon, il avait peu de temps, il sorti par la fenêtre prenant soins de la laisser ouverte et couru jusqu'au marché, à deux maisons du restaurant.

Bien que petit, ledit marché regorgeait de tissus, nourriture, objets divers : c'était parfait.

Sauf que…

Sauf que Kisame ne savait pas coudre et encore moins en cinq minutes, un costume de père-nowëlle.

- Excusez-moi, madame pourriez-vous coudre pour moi quelque chose, si je vous paie maintenant ? Ca serait pour un costume de père-nowëlle…

Sans savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait la pauvre femme promit qu'elle l'aurait finit pour cet après-midi, de toutes façon, pourquoi ce mutant voulait être un père noël ne la concernait pas… mieux valait obtempérer !

…

Il lui restait une minute, Kisame attrapa un passant et le força à couvrir les dépenses de son précédent achat.

De nouveau «riche», Kisame fonça droit vers la fenêtre des toilettes du restaurant … fermée.

Haaa ! Nooon !

Il s'infiltra par la porte principale, longeant les murs jusqu'à ceux des cabinets.

Il se concentra pour acquérir une démarche détendue et vint regagner sa place face à Itachi. Celui-ce releva les yeux de sa brochette et jeta un coup d'œil à Kisame. Il avait l'air de dire : Tu en as mis du temps…

Kisame essaya de ne pas le remarquer et de faire le point.

Haaa…C'était maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte : il avait réellement besoin d'aller aux toilettes…

¤¤¤

- Je vais payer pour toi, Itachi !

- …

Kisame, ravi, posa l'argent directement dans la main du patron en le gratifiant, comme son employer, d'un sourire version « Dents de la Mer » (1)

- Kisame…

- Umm ! J'arrive !

Le requin s'empressa de rattraper l'Uchiwa déjà hors de la pièce.

- On a fait un bon repas, hein ?

- … oui.

Kisame regardait avec intérêt la petite ville qu'ils traversaient.

Les maisons, les magasins… tout, ici, paraissait accueillant … tant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Mais pour Kisame cette ville était l'une des plus agréable qu'il n'ai jamais vu… peut être était-ce seulement sa bonne humeur qui rendait les choses comme cela ?

Pourtant, il avait quand même hâte d'arriver aux sources, et c'est en sifflant qu'il parcourut le chemin qui les en séparaient. Itachi ne lui avait pas dit de d'arrêter, car Kisame connaissait les airs qui n'irritaient pas l'Uchiwa.

¤¤¤

Les sources… superbes !

- Regarde Itachi, l'entrée est vachement belle !

- …

- Ha ! J'adore les vestiaires !

…

Se glisser dans l'eau fut un réel plaisir. Itachi s'offrit même un petit soupir de complaisance, qui fit rougir Kisame… Itachi Uchiwa se détendait doucement près de lui…

L'eau chaude s'évaporait, se mêlant sur la peau aux fines gouttes que la chaleur faisait perler à la surface… mais très vite Kisame entreprit de se frotter le corps le plus parfaitement possible ; on ne savait jamais jusqu'ou Itachi pouvait reconnaître les gens par leur odeurs. Le bain qu'ils prenaient « ensemble » permettrait au requin de acquérir un odeur approchant de celle qu'aurait Itachi… celui-ci le remarquerait donc moins.

Ledit Itachi bullait tranquillement de son côté. Il aimait les sources, il ne pouvait le nier, et même si Kisame était présent, Itachi n'avait aucun problème à profiter de l'eau.

Pendant qu'il se lavait, le requin essayait de trouver un moyen pour récupérer le costume sans qu'Itachi s'en aperçoive.

Heu …

Il fallait passer par la ville et faire diversion pour avoir le temps de chercher le vêtement et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout improvisé à ce moment là …

Il enverrait 3 clones qu'il métamorphoserait en ninjas de la brume (ceux qu'il savait le mieux imiter), ainsi, il se séparerait d'Itachi et pendant que celui-ci chasserait les clones, lui s'occuperait du costume.

Ce plan était plein de failles… il demandait beaucoup d'agilité et de chances mais Kisame n'avait pas d'autre idées… il n'était pas entraîner à ça : c'était toujours Itachi qui faisait les plans car les siens manquaient d'ingéniosité…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1) Mon frère me dit qu'on ne voit jamais les dents des requins dans ce film… bon je m'en fiche moi ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu le film !! mdr !

…………………………………………………………………………………… ……………

Bon bah voila… ma fic se rallonge !!!

Moi qui pensait faire un one-shot au départ …

Mdr

Enfin bon, pas rave, je m'amuse bien.

Merci à tout les rewiewers (et aux futur !)


End file.
